dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Powder pellets
Powder pellets was a challenge that was omitted from Dirty Sanchez the movie but appeared in DVD extras and the fourth series of Dirty Sanchez featuring three of the four Sanchez boys participating while the heavily injured one (Pritchard) acted as host. Recipe for disaster *Paintball pellets *Eyes *Nose *Freaks *A Host *Questions Salt and Pepper Pritchard decided, as the boys were bored and had nothing to do in their hostel, as well as to thank them for their help in "breaking the World Record" for most gullible ring nut most paint balls to the naked body (though really it was to get some form of pay back after the dreadful injuries he sustained from said record breaking) Pritch decided to play a little game with the boys. However, Pritchard himself would not take part in the stunt itself but rather acting as a "host" to this twisted game. The other three had to figure out which hand the paintball pellets were in (the pellets themselves contained a peppery powder substance) as Pritchard put the pellets into the middle pocket of his jumper so he could change the hand. If a Sanchez boy gets it wrong, the pellet will get broken and blown into the face of the loser. After the rules were announced, Pancho gave a loud "RIGHT!" with a long pause causing the boys to laugh at him, Pancho continued stating he didn't want this to go on for too long and wanted it to be over and done with, with which Dan pulled his hat off and made a comment about he would be angry too if he had a hair cut like Pancho, referring to the new hair cut Pancho had received from Dainton and Pritchard, causing the all the boys to laugh. Dan went first as Pritchard lifted his hands. Dan noticed how he had one hand tighter than the other and so chose his right hand, in which a pellet was not there. Dainton was next, he noticed Pritchard fidgeting both hands, which angered Dainton as he thought that was cheating and was making Dainton stressful. Dainton struggled to choose and almost chose the right hand. Unfortunately he chose the left hand and was the first victim of the "powder pellet". Cutting the pellet open and spreading the powder before beginning a "3...2...1..." count and blowing the powder into Dainton's face. After Dainton recovered, Pancho was next. Quickly, as Dainton covered his eyes with a towel, Pancho chose the right hand...which had the pellet. He was promptly punished. Aftermath Dan was the only Sanchez boy to win the challenge, though not safe from the particles of the powder, while the others were major victims to partial blindness as well as large amounts of snot dripping from them. Dainton was rather tame in his reaction, coughing but managing to recover. Pancho on the other hand... Pancho decided to force one of his eyes open, and once the powder was blown into his face he had the worst reaction, he actually started to puke and was dripping heavy amounts of snot as well as crying endlessly. As he puked into a bucket, Dan, being the disgusting fucker that he can be, decided to pop his head underneath Pancho and eat some of the incoming sick, making Dainton react in horror, things got worse as Dainton pointed out the large snot bubble coming out of Pancho's nose which got the attention of Dan yet again, who stuck his face back in the bucket and ate the snot coming out of Pancho's nose, causing a still blinded, teary, sick and snotty Pancho to push Dan away, telling him to stay away from him. Gallery of pain powder pellets.png powder pellets2.png powder pellets3.png powder pellets4.png powder pellets5.png powder pellets6.png powder pellets8.png powder pellets9.png powder pellets10.png powder pellets11.png powder pellets12.png Category:Stunts Category:Challenges Category:Stunts involving Dan Joyce Category:Challenges won by Dan Joyce Category:Stunts involving Pancho Category:Stunts involving Pritchard Category:Stinging stunts Category:Stunts in other countries Category:Stunt/Prank gone wrong Category:High risk stunts Category:Gut wrenching stunts Category:Featured on the TV Category:Featured on the DVD Category:Dirty Sanchez